O homem de terno
by Shinji52
Summary: Uma história de horror homoerótica.


**O homem de terno**

"Ei, você! Vá se limpar!", disse meu patrão apontando com uma faca em minha direção. Por um momento senti meus músculos enrijecerem, meus olhos procuraram algo com que pudesse me limpar, mas só encontrei um pano velho e manchado de sangue – usei-o mesmo assim. Voltei minha atenção ao resto do meu corpo: A roupa que um dia era branca estava encardida e coberta de sangue, muito sangue. E logo em minha frente, o culpado por tudo isso: Antônio. Culpado do quê, você deve estar pensando. Culpado de existir. Sim, se Antônio não fosse quem o é ainda poderia estar vivo, feliz e gordo. Mas, por algum caos do universo, ou por providência divina – como muitos gostam de dizer – Antônio nasceu para morrer. Bem, esse não era seu nome original, duvido que Antônio sequer tenha sido batizado, eu é que gosto de dar nome aos bois para dar a eles um tratamento humanizado, os chamo de Antônio. Gosto de imaginar que Antônio teve uma vida boa antes de vir pra este inferno vermelho. Imagino-o correndo em amplos pastos verdes com seus irmãos e irmãs, todos bem gordos. Então, como eu dizia, partes de Antônio estavam sobre a mesa em minha frente, e sobre uma delas, o meu cutelo. Mas naquele momento eu precisava tentar me lembrar do que eu havia feito mais cedo, pois de uma coisa eu estava certo: o sangue em meu rosto não era de Antônio.

Seria um dia normal de trabalho, se o homem de terno não tivesse aparecido. Da mesa Antônio me julgava com seus grandes e imóveis olhos negros, eu o repreendi mentalmente. Algo sobre o homem de terno me fascinava. Ficamos a trocar olhares, mesmo a distância sentia que ele me desejava. Já eu o devorava com os olhos, sentia meu sangue pulsando correndo em direção ao meu membro. Ansiava pelo inebriante toque de sua pele quente e macia em contraste a minha, fria e áspera. Desejava subjugá-lo, rasgar suas roupas e dominar tanto seu corpo quanto a sua mente, iria preenche-lo com a minha vontade enquanto sua boca proferiria gemidos e palavras sórdidas. Pelo canto do olho senti Antônio olhando-me enciumado, mandei-o pastar. Para mim Antônio era único, ele possuía um nome, dado por mim, e eu iria amá-lo para sempre, todos eles. Se ao menos ele soubesse disso... Já o homem de terno era apenas isso: um homem qualquer, um nada, uma presa.

Percebi que ele estava olhando demais: encarava-me de longe e olhava para a porta de acesso restrito. Eu e meu patrão éramos os únicos naquele expediente, então num impulso, abandonei Antônio e segui o homem de terno. Ao passarmos pela porta levei-o até o banheiro que estava há muito em manutenção, minha própria versão de um 'abatedouro'. Certifiquei-me primeiro de trancar a porta, não queria que nada atrapalhasse o nosso momento. Quando entramos senti minha respiração acelerar, o aroma do ar era extasiante, uma mistura de sangue, suor e seu perfume de mandarina. Aquele lugar agora era o meu domínio e ele a minha caça. Arrancando suas roupas vi sua pele branca com poucos pelos, transpirando e pulsando como se desejasse ser penetrada. Seu peito largo tinha grandes veias que me deixavam desejoso para tocá-las, seu abdômen duro trilhava o caminho para o que me aguardava dentro de suas calças, algo que se movia e pulsava de cima a baixo com aquele aroma particularmente delicioso que subia, seus glúteos eram como se esculpidos em mármore – rijos – assim como eu estava. Minha boca salivava sedenta por se satisfazer naquele homem.

Quando ele se virou de costas, na tremeluzente luz amarela, quem eu vi não foi um homem: foi Antônio. As paredes pareciam velhas e cheias de ferrugem, sentia meu cérebro pulsando dentro do crânio, não sabia dizer o que era real. Ao ver Antônio totalmente a minha mercê, me esperando, me desejando, imóvel e indefeso eu não me contive mais. Dei um passo em sua direção e como que guiado por uma mão invisível, ou por um instinto animal, senti o cutelo em meu cinto. Apertei com força o seu cabo e o fiz de extensão do meu corpo – como naturalmente fazia. Virei Antônio de frente para mim, olhei em seus olhos com um sorriso que deve tê-lo assustado, e o percorri suavemente pela jugular.

Êxtase, seguido de estupor. Foi o que senti quando seu sangue fervente beijou meu rosto e minha boca, descendo pela garganta. Fechei os olhos e pensei em Antônio, ele nunca foi tão bom comigo. Continuei percorrendo seu corpo e por onde passava abria fendas vermelhas, de onde brotavam rios voluptuosos que eu bebia. Eu precisava comer sua carne, ele teria de servir como substituto para o meu amado Antônio. Cravei meus dentes no corte em seu pescoço, arranquei, mastiguei e saboreei. Senti meu membro cada vez mais rígido, era aquilo que eu buscava, e queria mais. Eu estava fora de mim, um nirvana de felicidade plena.

Mas a felicidade sempre tem um fim, e a realidade não. Aos poucos percebi o que estivera fazendo ao meu Antônio-de-terno. Desespero: substantivo masculino, do latim _'dis'+'spero'_ , quando tomamos as piores decisões de nossas vidas num curto espaço de tempo. Decidi que precisava fugir, não podia ser apanhado de forma alguma, não agora que eu descobri a felicidade que estive esperando minha vida toda, mas antes eu precisava levar algo dele. Abri seu tórax ao meio e removi o meu tesouro de lá, esse eu iria guardar para depois. Levei o coração do homem de terno até o freezer e o enrolei em um plástico branco. Para afastar olhos curiosos, escrevi meu nome nele: _Gaspar_.

Não lembro como, nem quando, voltei à minha mesa. Só lembro-me do vermelho. Sentia o sangue misturado ao suor em meu rosto, em minha boca. Quente e ferroso. E lá, prostrado e resoluto, um novo Antônio esperava-me com um terrível olhar de censura em seu rosto bovino.

Natal, 25/08/16

E. Gibson.


End file.
